Madness Within
by MaryWinchester
Summary: Mary Anne Winchester might be dying. Dick Roman just might be the man behind it all. Sam and Dean try to solve the cause of their sister's insanity before it is too late.


Madness Within

**A/N: This sisterly short-fic was swimming around in my head. I've never done something like this, but I will admit that I have read a few of the sister-themed Winchester stories. I don't think I'll go any further with this, but I might make a few other shorts based off the character Mary Anne Winchester. In my mind she's pretty bad-ass. I hope you enjoy this!**

_**Mary Anne Winchester is dying. Dick Roman just might be the man behind it all. Sam and Dean try to solve the cause of their sister's insanity before it is too late.**_

* * *

They started out as dreams, simple dreams. Mary Ann Winchester had nothing to fear from them because they were not real. As days turned into weeks, the dreams turned darker and the images followed Mary around during her daily life. She didn't want to tell her brothers, she didn't want them to worry about her. Mary assumed it had to do with the lack of sleep. Ever since their confrontation with Dick Roman and Bobby's death, things have been very different. Dean took their eldest friend's death the hardest. Mary was simply heartbroken. Her family was falling apart; she wasn't the ray of sunshine she used to be before the world turned to crap.

Mary turned over on her side. Her back ached from the stiff mattress in their motel room. Sam was passed out in the second bed and Dean was sleeping at the tiny round table. The laptop illuminated his sleeping face. Mary glanced at the small alarm clock on the bedside table. The red lines flashed the time; 1:00 AM. She sighed. Her dreams startled her awake for the third time in a row.

Well, they weren't exactly like dreams anymore. The darker they became, the more it frightened her; they were nightmares. She knew Sam and Dean would never hurt her; they loved her just as much as she loved them. But in her dreams, things were different. They would try to hurt her, they were not themselves. She would run down countless hallways in a mental hospital, looking for an escape. She would come across a dead-end hall. Dean would appear first; he said he wasn't going to hurt her that he wanted to help.

And then Sam would appear, telling her to calm down. Sam grabbed her arm tightly. The part that always startled her awake was when her brothers would show their true appearances, the face of Leviathan. Terrible dreams, nothing more; so she hoped. Mary quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed towards the bathroom, she closed the door behind her.

For seventeen long years her life had never been what others call normal. She was raised in this life as a hunter, just like Sam. But at least he managed to get away from it once, before it dragged him right back in. Mary could remember every detail of her life the day Sam rejoined her and Dean on the search for their father. How couldn't someone remember it all? There were so many dark moments it was hard to recall some of the good times they actually had. Mary turned on the cold water and cupped her hands under the faucet. Sleep was pointless; the dreams would only keep waking her up.

She splashed the water onto her face and reached for a small towel. She patted her face dry before looking into the mirror; she shrieked. Her heart leapt at the image she saw; a snake-like tongue, a face with no eyes and sharp fangs for teeth. Quickly Mary turned around, but there was nothing there. She released her grip on the towel and placed it on the edge of the sink. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest. _What's happening to me?_ She thought.

Mary stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her two brothers sleep peacefully. She envied them. This wasn't something that just happened; someone must have done something to her. If she could remember correctly, the last person she was really in contact with before the dreams started was Dick Roman. What did he do to her?

Mary placed a hand to her head, groaning at the sudden pain. It was low, thrumming, and growing stronger. It felt as though something was trying to burst free of invisible chains. Her head felt like it would split any second. She brought both of her hands up to her temples, she gritted her teeth. The unbearable pain brought tears to her eyes, but they did not fall. _"Poor little Mary,"_ the voice was familiar. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing in the shadow near the bathroom. _"Seeing things that aren't even there… what would your brothers say?"_

Mary banged on the sides of her head, "Not real," she whispered. "Get out of my head!"

"Em?" Mary dropped her hands suddenly. She turned her head where Dean was blinking his eyes in the light of his laptop. She turned her head back to the bathroom, but the figure was gone. "Em, are you alright?" Dean asked.

She looked at him again and nodded slowly. "I just… I couldn't sleep."

Dean rubbed his eyes and stared at her in the darkness. "You've been saying that a lot recently. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"It's just been a very overwhelming month, Dean," she said.

"_Aww, why not just tell him the truth, sweetheart. It'll make this a whole lot easier."_ Mary ignored the figure that stood behind Dean's chair. As Dean stared at her, she could tell he wasn't buying her act. He knew something was up with her. The only reason he could tell something was wrong was when Mary pushed people away from her. She kept everything to herself. Mary was never the greatest liar.

"Try to get some sleep," Dean told her. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Mary lay down on the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. The dark figure was still lingering in the room. She could feel it, but she didn't look at it. It whispered into her head._ "Get some sleep Mary,"_ it said. _"It'll make all of this a lot easier if you do."_

"What are you planning," Mary whispered.

"_You'll see soon enough… for now, get some sleep,"_ she detected a smirk in the figure's words. The tone enough gave her the feeling that whatever was going to happen was none too pleasant. She found herself obeying the figure's command unwillingly. Mary's eyelids drifted shut as she tried to restrain them from doing so. The noise she made was between a groan and a whimper. She did not want to live those dreams again, but the figure wasn't giving her a choice.

Dean's head turned at the sound his sister made. She rested on the bed peacefully. He sighed. Mary hardly ever behaved this way. Only twice in her life while Dean was present would she shut everyone else out. The first was when Sam had died. The second was recently when Bobby died. He was sure there were other times, such as when Dean went to Hell and when Sam fell into the cage. But this was different. What was she hiding?

"Have you slept at all?" Sam asked appearing beside him. Dean's heart leapt; he rolled his eyes, playing off the fact that Sam had startled him. Sam pulled out the other available chair and sat across from his brother.

"Of course I have," Dean said. He shot another glance at his sleeping sister.

"Did she wake up again?" Sam rubbed his eyes. "I'm worried about her too, Dean."

"Every time something like this happens I always think, 'why her?'" Dean clenched his hands together. "She doesn't deserve a life like this."

"No one does," Sam said. "But we were thrown into it even before we were born. As much as mom wanted to keep us out of it, she just couldn't. We know why."

The whimpering caused the two brothers to stare at their sister. Her hands were up near her head, tugging on strands of hair. Sam cast Dean a confused look. The whimpering slowly sounded more and more like sobbing. In her sleep Mary whispered, "Please… please don't hurt me. Let me go." Her breathing was uneven, as though she had been running for a long time. Sam pushed out his chair, but Dean stopped him.

"Don't," Dean said sternly.

"You don't want me to wake her up?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "No."

"_Mary, come back!" they shouted after her. She turned down another hallway. They all looked exactly the same. She felt like she was running in circles. There was going to be no escape, the dream had to end like all the others. Mary stopped for a brief moment. She could hear their footsteps; the louder the pounding on the floor became, the closer they got to her. Mary started running again until she smacked right into the dark figure._

_Even in the light she couldn't see what they looked like. It was just darkness in human form. Mary turned her head, her brothers were near. _"Let it happen. It has to happen. It has to end the same way," _it said. Mary brought her hands up to her temples; she hit the sides of her head numerous times. She even scratched herself at one point, hoping that it would make the figure haunting her dreams disappear._

"_Mary!" Dream-Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Why were you running away?"_

"_Please… please don't hurt me," she whimpered._

_A firm hand gripped her shoulder. She knew it was Sam, "Let me go!"_

"_Mary we don't want to hurt you," she heard Dream-Sam say. They were her brothers; of course they wouldn't want to hurt her. But in this dream they weren't her brothers, they were Leviathans. Mary struggled in their tight grips. "Please!" she shouted, struggling more and more. Dream-Dean and Dream-Sam shared a look, and then they showed their true forms. Mary screamed as they leaned in to take a bite._

Dean ran to his sister's side first. Mary's eyes were still closed and she was still grabbing at the sides of her head. Droplets of blood oozed from the spots where she ripped the skin. "Mary! Wake up!" Dean said. He grabbed his sister's arms, trying to pull them away from her head. "Mary!" His heart was beating in his chest. It scared him, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Mary, Mary wake up," Sam's comforting voice said.

Mary continued to shake violently. She cried loudly and continued to pull at her hair. _"Open your eyes Mary, for their sake,"_ the figure said. She did. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring right at her brothers. She pushed herself against the headboard on the bed. She still believed she was dreaming. The figure in the dark laughed. _"Isn't this so much fun?"_ it asked.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Mary brought her hands up to her head again and hit it multiple times. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!"

Dean turned around, scanning the dark room, but there was nothing there. He looked back at his sister. Whatever she was talking to, she was the only one who could see it. "Leave me alone," she whispered over and over. "Leave me alone… leave me alone…"

* * *

The doctor stepped out of the room with a solemn expression. He sighed and glanced upwards at the two brothers. "She's fine for now. She did a bit of damage to herself by scratching her temples, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Is that all?" Sam asked slowly when Dean said nothing.

The man adjusted his glasses and stuck his clipboard under his arm. "It's very strange, I don't think I've seen something like this in someone so healthy," he said. "After we did the CT scan and took count of her brain cells, we noticed something unusual. Her brain cell count is decreasing at a strange rate. We would like to keep her overnight in the patient institution, keep a close eye on her to see if her brain cell count deteriorates even more."

Sam glanced at his older brother. Dean gave the doctor a stiff nod. He didn't like the idea of his sister being placed in a mental hospital, but if it would help the doctors figure out what was wrong, then he had to oblige. "Uh, what would happen if her brain cells continued to decrease?"

"That's a pretty obvious answer mister… Henderson," the doctor said. "If it continues, which it is, then your sister only has a few days left to live."

Dean's eyes widened. This wasn't what he wanted. Mary couldn't die! She just couldn't! She was the one who could look on the brighter side of any situation. She was their rock; she kept them anchored to the ground while they worked. "Thank you, Doctor," Sam said. He tugged Dean along by the arm. It made him sick to his stomach. Mary was their little sister; they were always going to be there to protect her. That was their promise. They would protect her from anything.

"Something's not right," Sam said once they were far enough from the doctor.

"You think?" said Dean. "We just need to find out what."

The doctor stepped back into the room and turned to the figure standing in the corner. Mary shut her eyes and cried quietly. Dick Roman, who else but him would be haunting her in her sleep, "I should have thought of this sooner," Dick said. "Singling you out of the trio was hard at first, but when you tried to face me with that stupid can of Borax and I grabbed you, it was simple."

"What did you do to me?" Mary shouted from the bed.

"I slipped you a little parasite. It's feasting on your brain as we speak," Dick laughed. He glanced at the doctor. "Did they buy it?"

"Of course," the doctor replied in a shaky voice. "But they will come back."

"I know which is why you need to keep them from visiting her. She's their sister. Of course they would believe everything she tells them." Dick turned around, looking at Mary. She did look like someone who would fit in very well in the mental patient's wing. Her hair was frizzy and dried out, she looked sick and pale and her hands were shaking. Dark bags rested under her eyes. "I'll be seeing you soon, Mary."

"Screw you," she spat. "My brothers will figure out your little game."

"True," Dick said as he walked out of the room. "But you only have three days to live. I doubt they'll figure it out by then. They're pretty oblivious whenever you're not there." With one last wave, Dick Roman was gone. Mary's doctor slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. In a few hours they would move her from her current room and bring her down to the wing for the mental patients. _I'm not crazy_, she thought. _I was never crazy. This was all a part of some stupid plan. This isn't how I want to die._

For someone living her type of life, death would have seemed like a thing you thought about constantly. Not for Mary. She never looked at a moment as her last. Somehow she just knew during those times that something would go right and she wouldn't die. Out of all of them, she was the only one who hadn't died. Sam died and came back, Dean died for a brief period of time, time that he spent in hell. Cas had died at one point, Bobby died… The tears stung her eyes. If anything she didn't want to die by herself in a hospital, she wanted her family with her.

Back at the motel, Sam sat at the table while Dean paced the floor holding a bottle of beer in his right hand. "Dean," Sam sighed. "Have you even stopped to think that maybe this doesn't have to do with anything that goes bump in the night that maybe Em is actually—"

"Do not say it!" Dean snapped. Thinking about it was hard enough, but hearing it was different. "She isn't going to die."

"I don't want her to die either," Sam stood up. "What exactly can we do that's going to save her?"

Dean glared at his brother. He had no idea where to start. He needed to talk to Mary and then maybe they could figure something out. "Dammit, Sammy," he muttered under his breath. "We'll figure something out. Tomorrow we'll go back to the hospital during visiting hours and talk to Em."

Sam kept his mouth shut. It upset him that Dean wouldn't even consider the other possibility. It seemed silly to think, especially with everything they've seen and been through. Sam sighed and opened up the laptop. Most of the news had to do with Dick Roman visiting smaller cities to gather more votes. Sam rolled his eyes and flipped through the articles; he saw nothing suspicious and ended his search.

"How long did the doctor say she had?" Dean asked sadly.

Sam's mouth formed a thin line, "He said a few days. Nothing specific." Dean forced a laugh, Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Dean shook his head, "This must have been how Mary felt whenever we weren't around."

* * *

The room was small and bright. Mary lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. One day had gone by, she had two more left. There was hardly ever any human contact. A nurse would come in with lunch and dinner before quickly leaving. Her doctor would pop in to see the parasite's progress. "Why are you listening to him?" she asked. "He's not the good guy here."

"You don't know what you're talking about," the doctor said. "He's going to change the world." The doctor smiled at her before walking out of the room. Her head felt heavy, an unbearable weight on her shoulders. The headaches she used to get happened much more often. The nightmares were ten times worse than before.

"Knock-knock," the familiar voice called out. Dick Roman entered the room wearing a clean suit, looking very professional per usual. Mary glared at him. "How are you holding up Mary? Feeling worse than you did yesterday?" Mary wanted to slap the grin off his face.

"Why me?" was all she asked. Dick walked towards her and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Why not you, kiddo," he teased. "You're the one Sam and Dean care about the most. If anything happened to you, they'd just crumble to pieces." Dick reached out and ruffled her hair. Mary slapped his arm away with as much force as she could muster.

"How'd you do it?"

"You had the Borax, I grabbed you by the hair," Dick shrugged. "It was rather simple."

"What kind of parasite is it?"

"Why all the questions, Mary?" Dick asked. "What does it matter?"

"If it were any other kind of parasite I would have already been dead," she stated simply. "What kind is it, or is there even one at all? Is it just you playing tricks with my mind? Do you really want to be the one responsible for killing me?"

Dick smirked. "Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?" Dick stood up and flattened out the front of his suit. "It doesn't matter because no one will be around to know the truth, you would already be dead."

"And why don't you just kill me now?" Mary asked.

Dick stopped at the door. He didn't turn around; instead he cocked his head to the side and laughed. "All in due time, Mary." Just as he was about to open the door, it opened from the other side. Mary's doctor stood there looking flustered.

"They're here; they've demanded to see her. They suspect something." Dick growled and pulled the man back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He shoved the doctor against the wall; Mary sat there and watched with a worried expression.

"You idiot!" Dick snapped. "What did you tell them that made them suspicious?"

"N-nothing," the doctor stammered. "I told them that she was back in the CT room getting another scan. They said they would wait and I told them that she was going to be in therapy for a few hours."

"Did they say anything else?" Dick asked.

"They said they'd come back later, but I don't think they're going to buy any more stories." Dick grabbed the smaller man by the throat, squeezing harder and harder each time.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Dick asked, un-amused. The doctor struggled under the Leviathan's grip, and within seconds he was dead. Dick released the body that fell in a heap at his feet. "I'll be sure to check in on you tomorrow," he grinned at Mary and left, leaving her doctor's dead body in the room.

Sam walked out of the coffee shop just across the street from the hospital. Dean sat on the hood of his car, staring off into space. He turned his head as Sam handed him his drink. "Something's up, man," Dean said. "We aren't allowed to see her, what kind of crap is that?"

Sam shrugged. "You still think this has nothing to do with supernatural beings?" Dean asked him.

"I suppose not," Sam said before taking a sip of his coffee. He nearly spit it back into the cup as he looked across the street. Sam narrowed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing together. He tapped his brother on the arm, "Dean, look." The two watched their number one enemy, Dick Roman, step into a black car before leaving.

"Now why would that dick be visiting a hospital?" Dean asked. "A hospital in nowhere-land Iowa."

"I might have an idea that'll get us in to see Mary," Sam said.

"As long as it doesn't involve us being mental patients again, then I'm in." Sam glared at his brother. It'll be risky, but it was the only thing that seemed most reasonable without causing a scene. Dean slipped into the driver's side while Sam went around to the passenger's seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two days down, one more to go. Mary was growing anxious. For so long she believed that her brothers would come to her rescue. Save her from Dick Roman, force him to get rid of the nightmares. Two other Leviathans working for Dick had come into the room, dragging out the doctor's dead body. Mary bit her lip and walked towards the door. She stood up on her toes, peeking into the hallway. Nurses and others wandered back and forth down the halls. As she glanced to one side of the door, a man dressed in a white t-shirt and white pants stood there, staring straight ahead. There was a matching one on the other side of the door.

So Dick had her under surveillance while he was away. He probably had them to make sure Sam and Dean don't wiggle their way in. _Come on Mary, you're smart. Think of something. You have to get out of here._ Even if it still meant she would die. Mary turned away from the door and began pacing the room. What exactly would she be able to come up with to fool two Leviathans?

Dick probably told them both how cunning she could be how she might try and trick them. Mary stopped suddenly in her tracks when the pain burst through her skull again. She reached for her head and bent over, groaning at the pain. _"Don't even think about it,"_ Dick's voice whispered into her head. It felt like he was reaching into her mind, squeezing her brain. He linked his mind with hers; that must be how he's destroying it. _"I wouldn't want you to have to die a whole day earlier,"_ he taunted. She could hear his laugh echoing through her ears. _"See you soon, kiddo."_

"This has to be worse than pretending to be mental patients," Dean grumbled. He straightened out his white t-shirt and crossed his arms. "What if he has Leviathans posted inside. We're screwed." Sam's simple idea was to sneak inside dressed up as mental patient workers in order to see Mary. It wasn't completely stupid, but the thought of getting caught by a Leviathan hung over Dean's head.

They lingered at the back of the hospital. A few other workers in similar uniform were on a smoke break or talking on their cellphones. Dean followed right behind Sam as they walked through the back door; so far so good. Sam stopped in front of a map and scanned the wings quickly. He pointed at the lowest level; physical therapy. "We're here," he said. "She's in this area," he pointed at the other end of the map. They would need to go three floors up to get to the mental patients' wing.

"We're just going to waltz right in?" Dean asked.

"I'll figure something out," Sam said. "C'mon."

Sam grabbed an empty tray cart and walked into the elevator. Dean glanced around; no one seemed suspicious of them, yet. "So we know that Dick is behind this, we just don't know what he's done to Em," Sam said.

"That bastard! I swear once we find a way to shove him back into the hole he crawled out of it'll be by my hands," Dean glared at the metal elevator doors. They opened a minute later. The floor was crawling with workers in the white uniform. Sam led the way down one of the halls and stopped suddenly. Quickly he turned around and stepped to the side.

"What?" Dean asked. "What is it?"

"You were right about one thing," Sam said. "I think that's where Mary's staying."'

Dean peered around his Sasquatch of a brother and spotted the door being guarded by two Leviathans. Dean narrowed his eyes. "So what do we do?" he asked. "We don't want to cause a scene with all these people around."

"We're going to have to wait here until night… and hopefully there won't be so many people around. It'll give us enough time to come up with a distraction." Dean nodded, he didn't like it, but it was the only thing keeping them there. They knew where Mary was, they just needed to get by the Leviathans. Slowly, a plan began forming in Dean's head.

"Let's go find some Borax," Dean mumbled.

* * *

Mary failed the first time. She tried creating a loud disruption inside the room to grab someone else's attention. Dick managed to slip into her head again, creating unimaginable pain. She had wished death was less painful. She laughed darkly. Numerous times she had met Death, accompanied by Dean of course. He didn't seem all that bad, but the fact that he was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse made her think differently.

Her room had no windows, so she didn't know what time of day it was. How she longed to see the sun and the moon one last time instead of being confined in here. Mary crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the room. There was nothing in there except for a cot the size of a toddler's bed and a tiny metal table where her meals had been placed.

She refused to eat any of the food. Since she arrived she hadn't eaten anything. Her stomach growled at the thought of it. Mary placed a hand over her stomach and looked at the door. Tomorrow was her last day on earth and she would be spending it in this little room, alone. Mary walked towards the cot and sat down when a shout startled her. "It's him!"

A scream followed by commotion; footsteps, more shouts and bodies hitting the ground. Mary shot up from her spot on the bed and ran towards the door. She stood on her toes and peeked into the hallway. Black ooze dribbled down the wall across from her. A face then appeared before her, she jumped back as the door opened. "Mary!" Dean ran in and engulfed her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she lied. She couldn't believe they had figured it out without her assistance. "I'm fine." She leaned in and hugged her brother again. Now she wasn't alone. Once she pulled away she said, "It was Dick, he did this to me."

"What did he do?" Sam stepped into the room, holding a rather large knife coated in black goop.

"He—" Pain. Mary gripped her head and fell to her knees. She could make no sound, create no tears. It felt like he was ripping her brain to shreds, tossing it onto glass, stomping on it, beating it to a pulp. Mary rolled onto the floor, clutching her head in her hands as if it would keep her brain from falling out. She had dealt with pain before, but it was nothing like this.

"Bravo," Dick's voice called out. "Bravo." He clapped a few times as he walked into the room. "I'm surprised you figured it out."

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Dean asked.

"You were getting suspicious," Dick said. "And of course I knew you saw me leave earlier. It's all going according to plan, so bravo to you both." Dick clapped three times and let his hands fall to his sides.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Dick while Sam knelt by Mary's side. She still clutched her head tightly between her hands. "I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean clenched his fists by his sides while giving Dick and icy stare. It didn't bother Dick in the slightest; he was actually enjoying the Winchester brothers' fear. "Leave her alone."

"Why don't I just kill her right now," Dick asked. Within seconds Mary began screaming; her body curled into a ball. "But torturing is much more fun." A sigh escaped Mary's lips. The pain had stopped. Her head was pounding from all of Dick's games. Her vision was blurred; her throat, raw. Mary's brain throbbed against the inside of her skull. It was so intense she couldn't hear anything else.

Her brothers' lips moved, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. As she slowly turned her head to face Dick, ignoring the pain, she could see him smirking. Dick had put his hands up in defense against her brothers; the grin was still planted on his face.

"I'll make you a deal," Dick began. "I'll leave little Mary alone if you back off and let me finish what I came here for."

"Fine!" Dean said suddenly.

"Dean!" Sam warned. It was still unsure to them what Dick was really up to, but with that little help from Bobby, they were getting closer.

"I swear, if you try to come after me again," Dick glanced at Mary for a dramatic pause. "I _will_ kill her. And then I'll kill the two of you."

Dean was fuming. His breathing was hard and heavy as he watched Dick exit the room. His hands clenched and unclenched. Dean was itching to go after the bastard, but he stayed put, heeding Dick's warning. Dean followed Sam and knelt on the other side of his sister.

As weak as she might have been, Mary was very well capable of helping herself. The weight inside her head had been lifted. Dick was no longer there, but it worried her that he might waltz back in uninvited. "I can stand up myself," she pushed away her brothers' helping hands. Mary wobbled on her feet, teetering from side to side as she regained balance.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"After putting up with Dick in my head, torturing me and putting me through hell these past couple of days, I'm just peachy," she said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes, yes; his sister was most definitely back to normal. He had missed her snarky, smart-ass remarks. It was good to have one thing familiar to hold on to.

"Can we get out of here?" Mary asked. Her stomach growled angrily. "I haven't eaten since I got here, and I could really go for a cheeseburger or three." Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. The two brothers clapped their sister on the back as they led her out of the room.

Mary bit her lip and glanced up at her cascading brothers. "We can't let what Dick said get in the way of what really matters," she began. "My life isn't as important as the entire world's." Sam and Dean shared a look. It broke their hearts to hear their little sister say those things, but she was right. To Sam and Dean she was far more important than the world, but that's because they were her brothers. They would always be there for her.

"Who knows," Mary said. "Maybe the end will have a shocking turn of events."


End file.
